Three Goodbyes
by krispieso
Summary: The first goodbye she was sad, the second goodbye left her with hope, and the third goodbye you broke her heart.


_**Three Goodbyes**_

She goes to see you everyday.

She talks as if nothing has happened.

You don't respond.

She wishes some how you would.

When she looks at you all she sees is stone.

She doesn't know why she comes.

It isn't going to accomplish anything.

She knows that.

But it helps her cope.

Time just seems to fly by.

She tries to keep that smile on her face.

It's hard when you can't look at her.

When you can't even touch her.

She wishes she could change the past.

She really loved you, she still loves you.

That's why she comes to see you everyday, she loves you.

Memories flood back when she goes to you.

She wants to relive happy times.

But your goodbyes are more prevalent in her mind.

The first time you said goodbye she was sad.

--------------------------------------------------------

"_I don't know what to say." She was shocked._

"_Well, I imagine you're overwhelmed with the relief in knowing that soon I will be gone."_

"_I'm so sorry." She really was sorry._

"_Well, I'm a big boy. I can handle it." _

_She didn't want you to go. "There's nothing you can…" _

_Your father called to you. "Tristan, come on." _

"_I gotta go. So I might kiss you goodbye but, uh, your boyfriend's watching. Take care of yourself Mary._"

_She smiled but really she was miserable._

--------------------------------------------------------

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_You thought that was the last you would see of her.

Fate had other plans.

It was the summer before college.

She saw you at a party and smiled.

As they say, the rest is history.

Another goodbye was coming though.

The second time, you left her with hope.

--------------------------------------------------------

"_So I guess I will see you during the breaks." Hope filled her eyes._

"_I guess." You tried to be nonchalant but hope was in your eyes too. You didn't want this to be the last time you saw her. "And you know, there is this great invention called e-mail. Maybe we should put it to use."_

_She smiled. "I'd like that. The Air Force Academy isn't far enough away for the cyber world."_

"_No it's not." You smiled. "Well I don't want the plane to leave without its most valuable passenger. Take care of yourself while I'm gone." Goodbyes were never really your thing. _

"_See you soon." There was that hope again._

"_Yah, see you soon." You smiled then walked through the sliding-glass doors._

--------------------------------------------------------_  
_

She wrote you almost everyday and you wrote back. 

Like promised, you saw each other during the breaks.

This new friendship soon turned to something else.

You loved her and she loved you.

After college you were stationed at the Pentagon in Washington DC.

She moved there as well taking the job at the Washington Post.

Life was going great.

_­_Until your third goodbye broke her heart.

--------------------------------------------------------

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_"Why are you doing this?" She was on the verge of tears_

"_I have to."_

_She grew angry. "No, no you don't." _

"_It's my job Rory. I can't just avoid it."_

"_What about us? What's going to happen to us Tristan?"_

_You didn't say anything._

"_I always thought you were too good to be true. I mean we are finally together and now you are doing what you do best, leaving me."_

"_I never wanted to leave you."_

"_But you are, again."_

"_I always came back and I am going to come back again."_

"_Well, I won't be here this time." She scoffed. "I can't believe I wasted my time with you. What was I thinking?"_

"_Don't do this Rory, I love you."_

"_You aren't allowed to do that. You can't just say I love you and make everything better. You know what, just leave."  
_

"_Rory," you begged._

"_Leave, now."_

_You let out a sigh of defeat. "Bye Rory." You turned and walked out her door. You didn't know this, but she wanted you to stay. She wanted you to fight for her._

--------------------------------------------------------_  
_

That was the last time you said goodbye. 

She doesn't want it to be real.

She promised herself never to say goodbye to you again.

So to you she comes everyday.

She's never forgiven herself for letting you go.

Everyday she brings flowers with her.

To place upon your grave.

_"Never part without loving words to think of during your absence. It may be that you will not meet again in this life." -jean paul richter_

* * *

I wrote this forever ago and just found it in my documents. Let me know what you think.

I had an alternate ending where instead of him ending up dead he was in a comma. If anyone wants to know how that is just let me know and I'll post a second chapter, but other than that this is complete.

* * *


End file.
